


I Know A Spell

by allisondraste



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: No need for frostbite in this wintery fluff.  Featuring Ren and Solas
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Holiday at the Retreat





	I Know A Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbug/gifts).




End file.
